Haley's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day
by southernbangel
Summary: Haley's had a horrible day. Can Nathan make it better?


Summary: Haley's had a horrible day. Can Nathan make it better?

Rating: Adult

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Notes: I greatly appreciate all the feedback I've received for my stories. Hope you enjoy this silly one-shot.

* * *

When she was a child, one of Haley's favorite books had been _Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day_. She would giggle over Alex's predicaments, particularly the gum in hair bit. That had always been her favorite part. Until she had fallen asleep with gum in her mouth one night, only to wake up with a sticky mass of pink tangled in her hair. Her mom hadn't laughed either.

Her favorite childhood book came to mind as she drove home from the school because today had been her very own Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day. Everything that could have gone wrong did. It had started when her husband forgot to reset the alarm when he stumbled out of their bed. Instead of waking up at 6:00 a.m. in order to get to the school by 7:15 a.m. and prepare for her meeting with a student's parents at 7:30, Haley woke up at 7:00. Scrambling to wash her face and throw her hair into a not-so-messy ponytail before rushing to get dressed, she had nearly broken the big toe on her right foot when she slammed it into the footboard of the bed as she ran to the closet. Nerves frayed, pain shooting from her foot, she had hobbled to the closet only to find that the dress she had carefully ironed and hung away the night before had slipped to the floor and was now hopelessly wrinkled. She had nearly given up at that point and crawled back into bed. However, Responsibility and Adulthood had come a-knockin'.

Once safely in her car, after she had spent a frustrated five minutes searching for her keys, she had thought her bad luck was over. The cop who pulled her over for speeding in a 40 mph zone obviously hadn't agreed.

Finally, _finally_ making it to the school only 15 minutes into the meeting, she had rushed into the building and made an immediate left, nearly knocking over a startled freshman coming out of the Tutor Center. Of course, this had to be the morning Dave, the building's gently graying janitor, mopped the hall. Haley didn't know what was in the mixture Dave used to make the floors sparkle nor did she care to. All she knew was that whatever it was, it had stained her khaki pants and white button-up shirt a lovely piss-yellow color. Not exactly the impression she had wanted to make on the parents of her student.

The rest of the day had been more of the same. Jammed faxes and copy machines that had suddenly spewed ink as soon as Haley approached to make copies for her classes, the constant ringing of her students' phones during class (apparently her rule of no phones in class and constant threats to take said phones if she saw them were seen as nothing but a joke), dealing with a pair of students who had suddenly decided to take their aggression out on each other during sixth period, her meeting with Principal Turner after school in which he politely reminded her that although teachers had no official dress code, stained clothes weren't the best example of professionalism.

It truly had been a Very Bad day of epic proportions.

So when she walked into her house, the house she shared a mortgage--and a fairly hefty one, at that--with Nathan--all she wanted to do was run a steaming hot bath, soak away until she turned into a prune, and then crawl into the big, soft bed she and Nathan had bought soon after they moved in. The high count Egyptian cotton sheets were calling to her, she could practically hear its siren song as she dropped her keys onto the foyer table and shrugged off her coat.

"Nathan? Are you here? I'm going to take a bath, okay, baby? It's been a bad day," Haley called out as she headed towards the bedroom. She knew he was there, his athletic bag propped up against the foyer table alerted her to the fact, but she didn't hear him rummaging in the kitchen as he usually did when he arrived home. Shrugging her shoulders, too tired to contemplate or worry where he was, she raised her hand to her neck and began to rub, the knots fairly screaming for a massage. "Tomorrow I'm making an appointment with Helene," she muttered to herself as she stepped into their bedroom.

Later she would tell herself that the stress of the day delayed her reaction and was the reason she stood in the doorway, staring into the room like a slack-jawed idiot. Even though she and Nathan had been married for several years, and she saw him naked every night, the sight of his lean, sculpted and naked body laid out against the scarlet duvet, a glass of champagne in his hand and a tray of her favorite treat, chocolate covered strawberries, before him, stopped her in her tracks.

"Wh-wh-huh?" Okay, so slack-jawed idiot wasn't too far from reality. "What's going on?" She racked her brain, hoping she hadn't forgotten an anniversary or other important date. She was good with dates; Nathan was always the one forgetting their anniversary.

"Heard you had a bad day, wanted to take care of my girl," replied Nathan, his smooth voice dancing over her skin, her rapidly flushing skin as she noticed how much he wanted to take care of his girl. Oh my.

"You do? Well, maybe this hasn't been such a bad day after all," she teased as she drew closer to the bed. Admiring the way the soft light from the lamp played off his lightly tanned skin, Haley watched as Nathan rose from the bed and held out his free hand. She let him push her gently onto the soft bed, her eyes never leaving his beautiful face. "So, how are you going to take care of me," she whispered.

"I thought I'd run a hot bubble bath while you enjoyed some strawberries and champagne. Then maybe a massage courtesy of me, followed by a round of our favorite way to relax," he grinned. "Don't worry about the boy; he's having a sleepover with Luke."

Nodding her head eagerly, and once again wondering how lucky she was to have such a perfect husband, Haley laid back on the bed as Nathan slowly undressed her, his hands stroking her skin, the moves meant to soothe and relax, not arouse. As it was any time he touched her, Haley still felt herself grow wet as his gentle hands smoothed over her entire body. Just when she was ready to pass out from the bliss, he abruptly stopped and pulled her into a sitting position.

"Go on, eat some," he said as he nodded toward the strawberries. "I'm going to start your bath."

He turned and walked into the bathroom, Haley's gaze following his firm bottom as he disappeared from view before she turned her attention to the delectable treats awaiting her. Scant minutes later, he stuck his head out of the bathroom door.

"Ready, baby?" he asked, grinning when she turned to him, a smear of chocolate across her chin. "Enjoying the strawberries?"

Haley nodded, nearly sobbing with relief at the thought of a hot bath. Padding across the room she was greeted by what appeared to be every candle they had scattered and lit around the bathroom. The steam from the bath mingled with the bath salts Nathan had used, creating a warm, fragrant atmosphere. Climbing into the tub, her muscles relaxing as the heat enveloped her, she settled against the back of the tub, her toes barely peeking out at the other end. Nathan raised the washcloth, the question clear in his dark eyes. Sitting up, Haley leaned forward and nearly purred as he began to wash her back. Once finished he lowered her to rest against the tub and raised one leg, then the other, as he continued to bathe her. He washed every part of her--in between toes, under her arms, her breasts, her feet, her sex--every touch spiraling her further into equal parts relaxation and arousal.

Bath time over, he quickly dried her off and in perfect husband fashion, swept her into his arms and carried her back into the bedroom. As much as she loved being an independent, strong woman, Haley thrilled at these romantic gestures. So she liked being a girly girl sometimes, was that so wrong?

Depositing her gently onto the bed and rolling her onto her stomach, Nathan reached into the nightstand drawer and withdrew the bottle of massage oil as she grabbed a pillow on which to rest her head. "Massage for the lady?"

"Mmm, yes please," she murmured as she wiggled her bottom.

"If you don't stop that there won't be a massage," Nathan whispered as he bent down and lightly bit her ass.

"Is that so bad?" Haley squealed as he nibbled his way up her back. "I can think of less pleasant ways to relax." She sighed as he continued to lick and nibble the nape of her neck, his hands trailing over her sides. His fingers lightly tickled the soft curve of her breasts and she wiggled again, the wetness on her thighs most certainly not from the bath. "Nathan," she moaned as he ran a hand over her bottom and inside her thigh, his fingers achingly close to her center. "Let's forget the massage."

"Whatever my girl wants," he murmured. "Whatever my girl wants."

She shrieked when he flipped her over, his taut body pressing her oil-slicked back against the mattress. All thoughts of admonishing him for ruining their duvet flew from her mind when he tongued a hard nipple, teeth worrying the distended nub. Releasing her nipple with a wet pop, he moved to the other breast, licking and nibbling the soft flesh. His lips left a trail of teasing fire as he approached her aching nipple, but he retreated before touching, leaving Haley bereft. Hands gripping the material of the duvet, she arched her back to press her chest more fully against his lips, silently begging for him to end the pleasurable torment.

He stopped his ministrations, a mischievous smirk playing across his lips. "Someone looks a bit eager."

She raised her head from the pillow, glaring at the obvious amusement on his face. "And that someone has had a shitty day and isn't in the mood for teasing so get to it, mister."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that you were just using me for my body. That hurts me, Hales," he said, his beautiful blue eyes taking on a hangdog appearance. "It wounds me deeply. To my very soul, even."

Rolling her eyes at his playful dramatics, she couldn't stop the quick upturn of her lips. "Well, where have you been the last seven years? I thought after having the illustrious Tutor Girl as your tutor all those years would have left you a bit quicker on the uptake."

"I think that speaks more to your tutoring skills, or lack thereof, _Tutor Girl_. Not sure if I'd use that as a bragging point with the students at the Tutoring Center."

"Have I ever told you how hilarious you are?"

When he shook his head, she smirked and said, "And there's a reason why." Not wanting to be distracted any longer—she had a really shitty day and he needed to get back to licking—she wrapped her hands around his neck and directed his mouth back to her chest. "You. Nipple. Now."

Laughing softly, he murmured, "Not big on subtlety, are you, Hales?"

Completely unashamed at her actions—she had a really, _really_ shitty day, after all—she shrugged. "Babe, you're talking too much."

"You really are using me for my body, aren't you?

"Ye—"

Her reply was cut short when Nathan suddenly sucked her nipple into his mouth and pinched the other between his thumb and forefinger. The mix of pleasure with the slight hint of pain shot straight to her core, eliciting a gasp from her as she clenched her thighs around his trim hips to ease the ache. He continued his ministrations, nibbling and sucking and kissing and teasing her breasts until Haley was thrashing her head against the pillow.

"Oh god," she moaned as his hands drifted down her torso, the light touch against the sensitive flesh of her lower belly lighting her every nerve on fire. "Oh god."

"The name's Nathan," he smirked against her breast.

"Oh shut up," she managed to say before his fingers drifted to her center, causing her to lose her breath when the rough pad of his thumb swiped across her clit. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when he firmly pressed the firm button, and she was helpless to quiet the incoherent babbling that spilled from her lips as he continued to manipulate her most responsive area.

Lifting his head from her chest, he pressed a warm sucking kiss to her throat, tracing the tender column with his tongue. "Day getting any better?"

She nodded frantically, and she felt him grin against her neck.

"I bet I know how to make it even better," he said, raising his head to wag his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Answering his leer with a raised eyebrow of her own, she managed a hoarse "How?"

Instead of answering, Nathan merely grinned and Haley felt a frisson of anticipation race down her spine. She knew that grin, she _loved _that grin, and she knew that it meant nothing but mind-numbing, sheer pleasure was in store. Without another word, his moved down to rest on the lower half of the bed, his hands spread her thighs and raised them to rest on his shoulders and he sucked her clit into his mouth, his tongue tapping rhythmically against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh fuck," she gasped as his gentle sucking turned more insistent, sending her spiraling closer to the edge. "Yes, Nathan, yes."

She gripped the thick strands of his hair in her hands, directing him to lick there, to suck here, and raised her hips to press him more fully into her. She wanted him to devour her, to swallow her whole and oh fuck, oh god, right there, right there, right fucking there…

His tongue, his wonderful tongue, holy shit, his tongue was everywhere. Then he brought his teeth into play, nipping at her clit and causing her to squeal. She arched her back and pressed his face more firmly against her.

"You taste so damn good, baby," he whispered, the rumple of his deep voice sending shockwaves through her. "I could eat you all night."

She groaned at his heated words, and the flame burning low in her belly ignited into an inferno, threatening to burn her alive. He stoked the fire by bringing his fingers to circle her entrance, dipping into her shallowly before withdrawing. He continued the torment for long moments, pushing his index finger a bit deeper each time.

"Inside me, Nathan… I need them inside me," she begged, needing, craving more.

"Need what, Hales?"

"F-f-fingers. Please god," she said, crying out when he inserted a finger fully, clenching her inner muscles tightly around it. "More. N-n-need more."

Acquiescing to her plea, he added another finger, twisting and turning the digits to rub against her walls. "Like that, babe?"

She nodded, the arousal racing through her veins leaving her speechless. She gripped his wrist, trapping his hand as she moved her hips restlessly, fucking herself on his fingers. He let out a low groan at the sight, but Haley was too busy chasing her own pleasure to notice. As she approached the precipice, she felt the familiar clenching low in her belly and brought her other hand to her clit, needing that one final push.

When Nathan saw what she was doing, he joined her, their intertwined fingers rubbing firmly against the hardened bundle of nerves. The dam burst, causing Haley to see fireworks behind her eyes, and she slumped against the bed, utterly spent after such a powerful climax.

Nathan gently withdrew his fingers from her and moved to rest beside her. When Haley finally opened her eyes, he grinned at her and casually brought his fingers to his mouth, licking her essence from them. Haley groaned at the erotic sight and felt the lust stirring in her once again.

"So, is your day any better now?"

If this was how days such as this ended, she wouldn't mind having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day more often.

_fin_


End file.
